


The Butcher of Torfan

by Carleen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dark Character, Female Shepard - Freeform, Gen, Mass Effect - Freeform, ODC - Freeform, Oppessive Compulsive Disorder, SciFi Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Carleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Shepard and a tragic fact of her life. LJ Insanity Round May 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butcher of Torfan

PROMPT: The Butcher of Torfan

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's always during a battle. She doesn't require a special battle, like one with a Banshee or exactly five Banshees, or twenty-five husks, three Cerberus troopers and one Atlas. She's rather proud of the fact she's not obsessive about who's in the fight. Any battle will do because it's the sounds and the smell of blood that provide the correct ingredients. The clash of weapons and cries for help remind her she's alive. The smell of the blood reminds her there's only one way to stay that way. The Blood Dragon armor is the symbol of her crimes and she is the perpetrator.

She never cleans the dented and filthy armor. Her crew finds this eccentricity charming and believe it's her good luck charm. What they do not know is that it's never been repaired or upgraded. James and Steve offer to clean it for her after every mission. Instead, it stays hidden in her quarters. Ready for the next time its services are required.

Thessia, at last. The screams and the Asari blood excite her. The adrenaline rush pushes her forward. Her team is in position and now it's time. Her heart races with anticipation. This time, she might be forgiven and cleansed. She yearns for the freedom of release.

So in the midst of the battle, Commander Jane Shepard squeezes her eyes shut and moves out from cover. She must stand straight and still until she counts to twenty. Not twenty-one and not nineteen. It must be twenty. At the count of twenty and not before, she may begin her prayer: _I am the butcher of Torfan, I survived the Skyllian Blitz, I murdered three hundred thousand innocent batarians and I will bear the weight of the galaxy in my soul..._

 

 

 

~0~0~0~0~

 AN: Self-harm is a serious disorder. No disrespect is intended or implied.


End file.
